


All I wanted was you.

by Lemon_Delivery



Series: DreamSMP [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: After this I’m taking a break from angst, Assassination, Character Death, Gen, I’m sorry for so much angst, L’Manburg, Mentions of Blood, OOC, Only mentions of Pogtopia members, Pogtopia, Schlatt is really ooc, election, manburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Delivery/pseuds/Lemon_Delivery
Summary: It’s been a month or two of Schlatts ruling, and he has a big speech coming up.But it all goes downhill when he doesn’t notice the three figures on the hill being them.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Quackity
Series: DreamSMP [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899088
Comments: 8
Kudos: 162





	All I wanted was you.

**Author's Note:**

> Title based off the song “all I wanted” by paramore
> 
> Yeah I had to change the geography of Manburg to make sense for the fic,  
> I’m sorry for writing more death angst, but this election has given me a million ideas, next is not going to be angst, I’m kinda tired for writing so many in a row.  
> Halloween one is on a hold for a lil bit, I realized I’ve never been through a haunted house and that’s the premise of the whole story so, uh, oops.  
> (I still have other stuff ether being worked on or I’ll start soon.)  
> In this story Schlatt and Quackity love each other, but like not in a romantic way.  
> Like a platonic soulmate since.

It had been a month or two now of Schlatts rule. Pogtopia was slowly rising but they still had some ways to go before they were ready to fight schlatt. 

It was a big day for Manburg citizens, Schlatt was giving a big speech (about what? No one knows.) But tubbo was there as a mole, and none of the other members of manburg actually liked Schlatt. 

Besides him, Quackity. 

Schlatts personal favorite member of Manburg, and long time personal friend. 

Schlatt had to thank swag2020, because if not for them. 

Schlatt wouldn’t have won.

That brings a sour taste to Schaltts mouth thinking about it, so he doesn’t think about it much. 

But everyone was getting around so Schlatt could make his big speech, Quackity and George were excited to attend the speech. 

They don't regret what they did, George a little bit sure, but they needed change, Schlatt was offering the change they needed. 

Who cares if it wasn't a good change, they’ll just figure out everything as they go, if it seems bad now then it’s only going to get better. 

You know how the saying goes, “it has to get worse before it gets better.”  
————————  
The time had come for Schlatt to make his big speech, Quackity was bouncing in his shoes and was standing near Schlatt on the stage. 

You couldn’t make out what they were saying to each other, Schlatts hand covered the mic, but it couldn’t have been anything too serious from the way they were smiling and laughing. 

George wasn’t up there today, he had fallen ill the day prior, Niki had reluctantly helped seeing as she still slightly liked George, it had been food poisoning and he should be fine in a day or two. 

Schlatt hadn’t eaten the day before as he was to busy planning his speech and future improvements to Manburg, Quackity had a small meal but he was also busy helping. 

Schlatt and Quackity have an...Interesting relationship. 

They loved each other but in a weird way, it wasn’t romantic per say but if they lost one another they wouldn’t know what to do. 

They spent all their free time together, planning future speeches, general upkeep of Manburg, anything an emperor and his right hand man could do together. 

There weren’t many people in the crowd, but it’s not like there are many Manburg members or people willing to show up anyways. 

But what they didn’t notice, was the figures standing off in the distance.  
—————————  
Schlatt had been giving a short speech about things that were to come when he felt something heavy in the air, something was wrong. 

He covered the mic and turned to look at Quackity, who was staring at him, but why were his eyes widened? Why did he look shocked and scared? 

Schlatt glanced down and saw an arrow sticking out of his side, his grey suit was turning dark and it looked as if legs were going to give out. 

Schlatt screamed and in one motion he was grabbing Quackity and laying him on the ground, he didn’t know what to do, despite being shot before he had never been on this side of the arrow. 

His left hand covered Quacks cheek and the other was pressed to his side, he looked into the distance to see who did this, 

There stood a blurry red figure and a gold crown utop pink hair, next to him were a blond and a brunette. 

Pogtopia, those bastards.

The thought raced through Schlatts head but he was too worried about his dying companion in his arms. 

He screamed for Niki or someone, Anyone, to help. 

But he was met with nothing, nothing but Quacks cold hands on his own face, whipping away his tears. 

“A-Alex, I’m-I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I should have been paying attention, I should have killed them a long time ago.”

Schlatt couldn’t remember the last time he cried, it had been too long, but he didn’t like it. 

Alex did nothing but smile at him, it didn’t even feel like he was going to die, but Alex wouldn’t have had it any other way.  
———————  
Schlatt was standing over his grave, it had been 2 days since he died, he hasn’t seen Tubbo or the other Pogtopia members since the assassination. 

He hasn’t seen anyone since the assassination. 

He mostly stayed in his room, not planning or doing anything, nothing besides crying and laying in bed. 

Schlatt wasn’t the type to be sentimental or cry or care much about anything, but they killed his right hand man, they killed…

They killed the person he loved the most. 

The one person who understood him, who understood his shitty jokes, who just...got him ya know? 

It was raining when he met him, he didn’t care much anyways. 

“Schlatt. Why have you come here?” The green man was standing in the distance, his mask sat so you could only see his mouth and the rest was covered. 

“I’ve...I’ve come to turn myself in.” His voice was horse and he had to clear his throat after the first I’ve, but Dream could hear him perfectly. 

“You...you uh, want to turn yourself in? Why?” Dreams voice was laced with confusion. Why was the tyrant turning himself in now? 

“I can’t do it anymore man, not without him. There isn’t a point if everyone is against you and the person who actually liked you died in your arms.” 

Dream seemed untrustworthy of him but when he approached Schlatt he didn’t move, or make any attempts to get Dream. 

“Okay, man. I’ll take you to the jail.” 

The jail had been remodeling a while back but was still mostly the same, there were just more cells and they were inside now. 

Dream took him there and there he sat alone in his cell.  
————————  
The Pogtopia members had since returned and now live in the ruins of L’manburg. 

Techno decided to stay out where the new base was, he liked to be by himself and alone with all this new and untouched land. 

Schlatt was sitting against the wall looking down at his hands, he was sitting on the bed that was in there, his right hand was slightly stained pink from pressing against his wound. 

All day every day he just sits on his bed and stairs at his hands, he can’t stop thinking about him, he’d cry but he ran out of tears hours after Alex died. 

His ears flickered at the sound of footsteps approaching his cell, it was probably dinner. Despite being a prisoner he was still fed three meals a day. 

“Go away, I’m not hungry.” His voice was monotone and low, he hasn’t had the energy in days to put forth a character or be upbeat. 

“I don't have any food for you,” Schlatt looked over and saw Tubbo standing there. 

“Oh, Tubbo.” Schlatt looked him up and down, he was back to wearing his old clothes, he looked much better in them anyways. 

“I’m sorry about Alex, but I’m not here to give you my apologies.” Tubbo had moved to sit on the floor. 

“It’s fine, I don't expect much from anybody besides 3 meals everyday.” He stopped staring at his hands for once and left them fall to his lap, he was watching Tubbo now. 

“Why, why’d you give yourself up?” Tubbos head was cocked to the side and his hands were also in his lap. 

“It just seemed so pointless to rule without your right hand man. I wasn’t having fun anymore without him, and after the assassination I didn’t have enough energy or motivation to do anything besides sit in my bed.” He wanted to cry, he wanted to show any emotion besides the one he was showing now. 

“Techno said he meant to hit you, Big Q wasn’t supposed to die, but Tommy bumped into him and ended up shooting him instead.” 

All Schlatt could do was nod, he was back to looking at his hands, Tubbo watched as tears hit his hands. 

He had just enough left in him to cry this last time. 

“Dream says I’ll spend a long time here, I can’t blame him.” He sipped his tear stained cheeks and looked back to Tubbo, 

“I’m sorry pipsqueak, tell the others I’m sorry too, for everything I’ve done and all the pain I’ve caused. I know I ruined a lot of relationships.” 

His eyes grew soft looking at Tubbo, he felt bad for what he had done. 

But he’d do it all over again to be with him just one more time. 

All he wanted was him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Schlatt is so out of character here, I just wanted him to be like sentimental and actually care for once and show some weakness and cry for someone.


End file.
